


Even when the world had ended

by AlrightyAphrodite998



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlrightyAphrodite998/pseuds/AlrightyAphrodite998
Summary: This is a gift @YuumeTheWitchThis is a follow up for her story called and as the world has ended. Please  check out her works, she’s a phenomenal writer!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Even when the world had ended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burrn_the_witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrn_the_witch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And the world has ended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087968) by [burrn_the_witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrn_the_witch/pseuds/burrn_the_witch). 



Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity alone.  
His middle school days.  
The other ghosts.  
The girl with round eyes and the boy with blond spikey hair.  
His beloved Kacchan and Ochako.  
He felt they were all slipping away, like sand slipping through the cracks of his fingers.

As he lay there in the gray ashes of what was once his home, he felt a warmth radiate from the ground.

It was warm, like the sun. Like how his Kacchan was when they were together, a sun who was unrivaled in brilliance and warmth.  
Not that he could remember anything else.

But he felt it grow and grow, even when he lifted his head from the ashes and looked up at the looming gray sky, he felt it envelope him in all its warmth.

Was this it? His salvation?

The gray melted away to warm gold that embraced him, inviting him to its glory.

He remembered his mother.  
His Kacchan.  
His Ochako.

He stepped into the warmth, leaving the ash that was once earth behind and moving on.

He walked until he could make out silhouettes. Then they got clearer, and he could see a girl with round pink cheeks and a boy with crimson red eyes and spikey blond locks.

They all looked so familiar. Had he seen them before?

They looked at him expectingly. He looked back. 

He came closer. They grinned and came near too.

Like that, he moved on. His soul was now at peace, no longer burdened by the earth and its remains.

Izuku Midoriya’s soul was finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> So, @YuumeTheWitch ‘s story left me so distraught I wrote a faux ending where Deku finds peace and makes it to the afterlife. You broke my heart with your fic it was so good haha


End file.
